Characters Story 3 (2010)
a spoof of Toy Story 3. Cast *Sheriff Woody - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Buzz Lightyear - Peter Pan *Jessie - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: The Return to The Sea) *Bullseye - Manny (Ice Age) *Mr. Potato Head - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Mrs. Potato Head - Iridessa (Disney Fairies) *Slinky Dog - Norm (Norm of The North) *Rex - Sid (Ice Age) *Hamm - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life)=(Voice-Actor-Refrence) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Blu, Rafael Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Tortoise John (Rango)=(Voice-Actor-Refrence) *Barbie - Disgust (Inside Out) *Ken - Oh (Home) *Big Baby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Twitch - Metal Beak (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Stretch - Chef (Trolls) *Chunk - Von Talon (Valiant) *Sparks - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Chatter Telephone - Benny (The Wild) *Bookworm - Turbo *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Yummo Wickersham (Horton Hears A Who!) *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Teenage Andy Davis - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Young Molly Davis - Coraline *Young Buster - Young Lou (Cats and Dogs) *Old Buster - Adult Lou (Cats and Dogs:The Revenge of Kitty Galore) *Bonnie Anderson - June Bailey (Wonder Park) *Mrs. Anderson - Mrs. Bailey (Wonder Park) *Chuckles - The Missing Link (Monster vs Aliens) *Buttercup - Elliot (Open Season) *Mr. Pricklepants - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Trixie - Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Dolly - Sally (Cars) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Totoro - Po (Kung Fu Panda) Trailer/Transcript *Characters Story 3 (2010) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts: *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 2 - Nate's Grown Up *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 6 - Jonathan Leaves/Rough Play *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 7 - Playtime with June Bailey *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 9 - Tortoise John's Offer *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 10 - "I See Hiro Hamada"/Locked Up *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 11 - The Missing Link's Story of Tortoise John *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 12 - Daybreak *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 13 - Jonathan's Advice from a Benny *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 15 - Oh's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 16 - Spanish Peter Pan *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 18 - Dump/End of the Line *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 20 - Goodbye Hiro Hamada *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Characters Story 3 (2010) Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Gallery Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpeg|Jonathan as Woody Peterpan.jpg|Peter Pan as Buzz Lightyear Melody_in_The_Little_Mermaid_2_Return_to_the_Sea.jpg|Melody as Jessie Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Bullseye Buck-ice-age-collision-course-16.3.jpg|Buck as Mr. Potato Head Iridessa-movie.jpg|Iridessa as Mrs. Potato Head norm-norm-of-the-north-king-sized-adventure-8.82.jpg|Norm as Slinky Dog Sid in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Sid as Rex Pt-flea-a-bugs-life-7 59.jpg|P.T. Flea as Hamm Blu2.png|Blu, Rafael.PNG.png|Rafael Nico-0.PNG.png|Nico Pedro in Rio 2.jpg|and Pedro as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Tortoise_John_telling_Beans_to_sign_the_deed_to_her_father's_ranch.png|Tortoise John as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Barbie Char 131807.jpg|Oh as Ken Boss Baby (Netflix TV Series).jpg|Boss Baby as Big Baby Metal Beak in Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole.jpeg|Metal Beak as Twitch Chef-1.jpg|Chef as Stretch Von Talon.jpg|Von Talon as Chunk Plankton (TV Series).jpg|Plankton as Sparks Benny in The Wild.jpg|Benny as Chatter Telephone Theo in Turbo.jpg|Turbo as Bookworm yummo-wickersham-horton-hears-a-who-36_5.jpg|Yummo Wickersham as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Teenage Andy Davis Coraline Jones.jpg|Coraline Jones as Young Molly Davis Lou.jpeg|Young Lou as Young Buster Lou in Cats and Dogs The Revenge of Kitty Galore.jpg|Adult Lou as Old Buster June_Bailey.jpeg|June Bailey as Bonnie Anderson IMG 3756.jpg|Mrs. Bailey as Mrs. Anderson The Missing Link in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|The Missing Link as Chuckles Elliot in Open Season 3.jpg|Elliot as Buttercup Cody-maverick-surfs-up-2-wavemania-65.3.jpg|Cody Maverick as Mr. Pricklepants Brooke-ice-age-collision-course-71.9.jpg|Brooke as Trixie Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally as Dolly Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-6702.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as Peas-in-a-Pod Po in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|Po as Totoro Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Disney Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (2010-2019) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Pixar Movie Spoofs